Vagaries of Life
by The Raven Voltaire
Summary: This is Sengoku Jidai, the age of the country at war. Isana Yashiro has just been named the new daimyo of the "Colourless" clan, however amidst war, political intrigue and rising tensions between clans, an unforeseen love blossoms between Yashiro and his vassal, the "Black Dog" samurai, Yatogami Kuroh.


Dawn broke, and with it, the first rays of _Amaterasu_ permeated brilliant hand-painted _shoji_ depicting scenes of cherry trees in full bloom.

Within lied a boy with immaculate snow-white hair on his _futon_, his eyes tentatively flickering open as he was showered in dawning light. Yet he was not at all perturbed, he rather liked waking to the dawn, to him it provided an inexorable feeling that the world is at peace and harmony. Or at least that was how it used to be, for starting the next day he would be the _daimyo_ of the "Colourless" clan.

The "Colourless" clan, so-called because they did not have a consistent hereditary rulership, rulers often do not have the same family name as their predecessors although they all have a distant relation to the last daimyo. As such, the clan cannot be neatly referred to by name of the ruling family and is instead informally (and to a certain extent formally) known as the "Colourless" clan.

The boy was a very distant relative to the late Miwa Ichigen, former daimyo of the "Colourless" clan. He was the great-grandson of Miwa Ichigen's grand-uncle. With most of the other members of the family already in _Yomi_ or having seen too many winters, the mantle of daimyo fell unto the shoulders of one very happy-go-lucky and inapt boy of only 17 years.

As he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he let out a sigh.

"_To think, I will be a daimyo eh?" _He thought incredulously to himself.

All his life the boy had lived in tranquility, within a small house on a grassy knoll next to a small village. He had lived by himself for as far as he could remember, hitherto learning the trades not of statecraft and war, but of painting, making poetry, playing music and all sorts of general merriment. Never in his life had his heritage hassled him in any way, he was allowed to live blissfully ignorant of all the consequential problems that plagued Japan. However everything has been irrevocably changed and the boy could do naught but take one last look around his room, etching its details into his mind for he reckoned he would not see it again for quite some time.

After donning his _yukata_, he strolled from room to room, leisurely taking his time to prepare the few things he decidedly to bring with him. He took his wonderful silk-strung _koto_; fitted with ivory bridges engraved with leaves, adorned with gold dragon inlays and the _ryushita_ depicting two dragons, one black and one white interweaving with each other on a gold background; and slowy started to caress the polished _kiri _wood and and twisted silk strings before sedately unstringing it.

It was a profoundly precious object, and one he had to bring with him along with a red parasol, at the top of which, circling the end, there is a distinctive cross-like green pattern outlined with a golden trim. These two objects he kept with him all the time, often bringing his red parasol with him to town since the koto was far too unwieldy.

Along with some clothes and basic necessities he packed it all into a chest, meanwhile his koto was wrapped up and tied. By then it was noon and a convoy would soon arrive to escort him to Ashinaka Castle.

He decided that he would visit his favourite location one last time before he had to depart, and with that in mind he journeyed to a bridge over a small stream that led to the town. As he arrived, a gentle breeze was in the air and the boy let himself be awash in the unanimity of his surroundings: the euphony of the water streaming under him, the apricity of the noon sun on his back, the sight of serene lolling grass with farmland just beyond and a smell akin to petrichor.

'Excuse me, may I accompany you?' a foreign voice asked.

'Oh! Sure, go ahead!' replied the boy, a smile on his face.

'Thanks.' said the stranger.

The boy then had a good look at his new companion, a slim, teenage male with short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was brushed away from his face, leaving a noticeable widow's peak in place. He was wearing a plain blue _kimono_ but with a yin-yang symbol on his chest.

'You know, I never had anyone accompany me before whenever I enjoy myself like this.' The boy said making light conversation.

'Well to be honest I'm just collecting my nerves. I am actually travelling in a company. We had decided to take a short rest and I simply ventured out trying to find a calm place, which was how I stumbled into you.' stated the stranger.

'Why are you so anxious?' the boy queried.

'Well, you know our last daimyo, Miwa Ichigen, had passed away right? So, we were dispatched to escort his heir. I'm sure you can imagine my concern in meeting my future lord? I would like to make a good first impression however brief, though I heard he is only my age so it shouldn't be too bad right?' the stranger professed.

'Ahhh...' the boy exclaimed since he did not know how to properly respond.

'Oh where are my manners, my name is Sota Mishina, son of the captain of the _ashigaru_. Pleased to meet you.' The vassal declared.

'I'm...' the boy hesitated before finally confessing, 'Isana Yashiro.'

A poignant silence reigned before Mishina abruptly jolted.

'Wait, you're the future daimyo?!' Mishina cried, before getting on his knees.

'Apologies for my rudeness, as your future vassal, may I lead his lordship to the escort party?' Mishina asked, his tone rife with incredulity.

Yashiro sighed, 'Please on your feet.' he ushered.

As Mishina got up, Yashiro commented, 'Please allow me to bring along some items of mine before we depart.'

'Of course my lord, I will atone for my rudeness by carrying your items for you' Mishina quickly said.

Once again Yashiro sighed, he then turned to the sky and quietly uttered, 'Father, mother, please help me in the future.'

Yashiro had no idea just how much help he will need.

* * *

Amaterasu - The sun god of Japan

Shoji - The sliding doors often seen in traditional Japanese households

Futon - Traditional Japanese bedding

Daimyo - Japanese warlord

Yomi - Japanese underworld

Yukata - Casual Japanese garment

Koto - Traditional Japanese 13 string zither

Kimono - More formal Japanese garment

Ryushita - The colourful fabric piece at one end of the koto

Kiri - Paulownia (a type of tree often used to make koto)

Ashigaru - Japanese foot-soldiers

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Phew! First part of a long multi-chaptered story done! I seriously did a lot of research into Japanese history, mythology and culture in regards to what detail my story should have. I'm going to be as historically accurate (in regards to detail) as I can but do comment if you see any mistakes.

Also yes my summary's first line is from Shogun 2 Total War, I'll probably be getting a lot of information from its wiki.

All reviews are appreciated but if you want to criticise anything make sure to be constructive so that I may learn from my mistakes.

Naturally I cannot have actual _Sengoku Jidai _(Warring States Period) clans since there is no Mikoto clan or Munakata clan but I will be basing the fictional clans in my story to actual historical ones with the exception of the "Colourless" clan since I cannot find a clan to base them off from.

Do note it will probably take a long time before the next chapter is up since I'm planning to make it far longer than this first part.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Sincerely,

The Raven Voltaire


End file.
